


anger

by Julziebee



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Use Tim As An Antagonist Because It's Easy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Violence, i'm literally posting this at 2 in the morning so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julziebee/pseuds/Julziebee
Summary: The drive to Brian’s apartment was not as bad as he’d expected it to be. The windows were down and his hand was dangling out the window, knuckles all bloodied and red. There was a nice bruise forming on his chin, but God, it was freeing.~A friend of mine was said "Hey! this is a cool line, wish I could use it in a story." And I said, it's free real estate.





	anger

Roger walked in the house and slammed the door shut. Although he was more upset than angry and hadn’t really meant to slam the door  _ that _ hard, it sure left an impact on Tim, who was sitting in the kitchen with some tea. He jumped as the door closed, spilling a bit of the drink on his shirt. Roger looked at the floor as he shrugged his coat off and kicked his shoes off. He left his sweater on.

“Hey, nimrod,” Tim called as Roger sped past him into their shared bedroom, though it was technically Roger’s. “Watch what you’re doing.” He called as their bedroom door slammed shut. As soon as Roger was sure the door was properly shut--and locked--he slid down it and began to cry. He’d wished and wished that it wasn’t true. He’d suspected it, seeing Tim shove something pink and lacy into a drawer or kick a little square wrapper under his bed-- _ their _ bed. Roger couldn’t believe him, quite honestly. In their house? In their bed. Now his grief was turning into anger. For sure. He used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears and got up. 

Watch what  _ he _ was doing? That was rich, real rich. Watch what he was doing.

He walked over to the other side of the room and got into bed, kicking off the covers and then quickly piling them all on top of each other. He was going to see how long it took for Tim to realize something was wrong and come see if he was okay. Any of his other friends would immediately rush to his side. Freddie would make him tea, John would hold his hand, and Brian...Brian would do anything to make him feel better. The thought of him made Roger’s heart swell, which only fueled his anger. How could he be upset with Tim for cheating if he himself thought often of infidelity? There was a knock at the door, and Roger snuggled deeper into the mattress. His mattress. 

“Roger?” Came a voice from behind the door. At least he was polite. “Can I come in?” Roger let out a weak little “yes”, but did not move. He heard the door open and he heard Tim step inside the room, then walk over to the bed and sit down. 

“You alright?” He asked, quietly. He wasn’t facing Roger.

“What do you think?” Roger asked, scoffing. He didn’t turn around. He felt the bed shift as Tim rearranged himself.

“I...don’t think you’re alright.” He said. “Why aren’t you alright?” He asked as if he didn’t know. Roger was angry. He sat up.

“You already know, don’t you?” He asked, accusingly. Tim was still playing innocent.

“I-I’m sorry, but I really don’t, Roger,” He paused, looked down at Roger’s body enveloped in the blankets, then looked up again. The mood had changed, and through Tim’s eyes flashed something ugly. “Tell me why you aren’t alright, I’ll make sure you feel real nice…” He offered, turning slightly so he could place a hand on Roger’s hip. Roger took his arm and flung it away from himself, untangling his legs from the sheets and standing up. Tim gave him puppy eyes.

“What? You don’t want me to treat you right? C’mon, babe, you know I’m good to you!” Tim pleaded as he laid down on the bed. Roger was angry. 

“You still have the audacity to say, that, really?” Roger began. “You’re good to me? I’ve seen the bras in your underwear drawer,  _ babe, _ ” He mocked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve seen the used condoms and I’ve seen the look on your face when I leave the house and I’ve seen the look in your eyes when I flatter you. It’s just a game to you, isn’t it? This whole relationship. Hook up with the drummer, your own drummer, then pretend everything is nice and dandy while you come home at 3 AM smelling of god-knows-what with hickeys on your neck that certainly weren’t there when you left and I should know because I should be the only one giving them to you but, oh, no, Rog, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about! Shut the hell up! I know what you’re doing. Don’t treat me like another dumb, blond bird. I thought you saw more than that,” Roger finished. He thought he left quite the impact on Tim until he felt himself sobbing and falling onto the bed. Tim and Roger had been in a rocky relationship for over a year now and Tim had been cheating almost the whole time. Roger just hadn’t really caught on until he came back one morning from spending the night at Brian’s house to see a girl rounding the corner with what looked like one of his shirts on. Tim was at his side and took his face in his hands.

“Love, what are you talking about?” He asked, seemingly incredulous. He wanted to lean into Tim’s touch so badly, but he pushed him away and cried, telling Tim “no” and “leave me alone”. Tim persisted.

“Rog, you know I love you. I’d never do something like that.” He stated, calmly, as Roger kicked and screamed at him. “I love you.” He repeated. Then, he backed off. “Do you not love me anymore?” He accused, feigning offence. Roger shook his head through his tears. Tim gasped.

“No, Tim-”

“After all I’ve done for you, after everything we’ve been through? I’ve loved you every moment we’ve been together and suddenly you don’t love me anymore?” He spat, the venom boring holes in Roger’s senses. Roger meant for this argument for him to be telling Tim he was tired of this, their constant arguments and Tim’s constant cheating, but just as always, Tim had thrown his own words back at him. He blamed him for everything. Manipulative, stupid, Tim Stafflle. 

“No, Tim, I don’t love you. And you don’t love me, you never did, all I was to you was a good shag. Some dumb, pretty blond with big eyelashes who would get on his knees for you. That’s all I am and ever was.” He shot back. Tim actually looked like he hadn’t expected it, but soon fell into a cool stance. 

** “****Who fucked you up so much that you won't believe me when I say that I love you? Who did that, darling?”** Tim asked, voice sickeningly sweet and still unforgiving. Roger was angry. 

“You! The one and only!” He yelled as threw a punch towards at Tim’s face, his chest, anywhere to hurt him, really. Tim staggered back and fell over the bed, holding his nose. His eyes met Roger’s and were full of nothing but red, hot, seething anger. He stood up and got Roger in the jaw, who proceeded to hold his jaw and trip over a hanger on the floor, hitting the back of his head on the wood floor pretty well. Tim stood over him and smiled wickedly, reaching down and taking Roger by the shirt collar and quickly hoisting him back up.

“You wanna talk about playing games, huh? You motherfucker, I see how you look at Brian, don’t you lie to me, you little-” Roger’s knee came up and hit Tim hard where the sun don’t shine, but not before Tim split Roger’s lip. Tim fell to the floor in pain, and Roger bolted out of the room. He shoved his shoes onto his feet and threw his coat back on. He was done. 

~

The drive to Brian’s apartment was not as bad as he’d expected it to be. The windows were down and his hand was dangling out the window, knuckles all bloodied and red. There was a nice bruise forming on his chin, but God, it was freeing. 

He didn’t know what Brian was gonna say, but he knew it would be the right thing. Even though he said otherwise, Roger had a feeling Brian disliked his and Tim’s relationship. 

He pulled up to the parking lot of the apartment complex and sighed, parking and then stepping out of the car. He closed the door and walked inside the building, then took the elevator up to the third floor. The people at the desk knew who he was by now, so they just let him in. Roger smiled to himself as he rode the elevator. There was a ding, signaling that he’d made it to the third floor. He stepped out of the elevator and walked to Brian’s room, 309. He gently knocked on the door. His palms were sweaty.

“Coming!” Came Brian’s voice from behind the door. Roger prodded at the bruise forming on his jaw. It’d be there for a while. The door opened to reveal Brian smiling, then his expression, and his whole body, really, drooped and fell. 

“Roger, my God, what did you do?” He asked, panicked. He slid an arm around his friend’s back and led him inside the apartment. “Are you relatively alright?” Brian asked as he sat Roger down on the toilet in the bathroom so he could be cleaned up. Roger nodded.

“Tim’s got it worse than I did.” He commented. Brian, who was looking for more medical supplies, stopped in his tracks.

“Tim did this?” His voice has low with anger. Roger stood up, waving his hands about. 

“Yes, but I started it.” He defended. Defended-why the hell was he defending Tim? Roger paused. “You know, that doesn’t matter if I started it. Yeah. He did do this to me.” Roger said, sure of himself. Brian looked utterly distraught.

“But you’re okay?” He asked, placing a hand on Roger’s elbow. Roger nodded. There was a knock at the door.

Roger hadn’t even stopped to consider that coming to Brian’s apartment would also put him in danger. Roger also hadn’t thought about the fact that if he was Tim, the first place he would look for Roger would be Brian’s flat. Roger and Brian shared a look. 

“Climb in the bathtub, I’ll turn the lights off and leave the door open so it looks like no one else is here...pull the shower curtain across...gentle!” Brian whispered as Roger did so. Brian flipped the light switch and walked over to the front door. He opened it.

“Brian,” Tim said, coldly. Brian delicately touched his arm.

“Oi, are you alright, Tim? You look like hell!” He exclaimed, poking Tim’s eye. Tim smacked his hand away.

“Stop with your mothering. Yes, I’m fine, but have you seen Roger? We got in a little fight--don’t worry, this was from earlier--” Tim paused and took in a deep breath. He spoke softer. “--and I’m worried about him.” He seemed so genuine that Roger wanted to leap out of the bathtub and comfort him, but he knew it’d all be in vain. Tim wasn’t really worried about him. Brian shook his head.

“No, I haven’t seen him. Check Freddie and John’s flat?” He asked. Tim smirked. Roger could hear it. 

“Well, his car’s outside, so he’s in here somewhere!” Tim exclaimed, trying to push past Brian. Brian gently held him back.

“No, Tim, that’s not Roger’s car. That’s my neighbor’s car, Alicia.” Brian lied. Tim stopped. At least he had some common sense. He backed off a little. 

“If you say so,” Then, he got real close to Brian again. “If I found out that you lied to me, wanker, I’ll blow your bloody brains out.” He threatened under his breath. He glared at Brian as he walked out the door, properly slamming it in the process. The slam of the door made Brian jump. He made a beeline for the bathroom.

“Roger,” He whispered. “You okay?” He asked, turning on the light. He pulled back the shower curtain to see Roger curled into himself, crying. He frowned.

“Oh, Roger…” He cooed, scooping up his friend into his arms and telling him it was okay, he was safe, Tim was gone. Roger grabbed onto Brian’s shirt like a lifeline, wetting it with his tears. Brian didn’t mind.

“I’m sorry,” Roger sobbed out. “It didn’t even cross my mind that he would come here looking for me. I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around Brian’s torso. Brian ran his hands through Roger’s hair, soothing him. 

“Look at me, Rog,” He said, taking Roger’s chin in his hands and gently lifting it so he could look into Roger’s eyes. “I’m okay. I’m not hurt. You’re just fine, or at least you’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it.” He said, smiling. Roger wanted to kiss him then and there, but he didn’t. Instead, he just squeezed Brian tight. 

“I never want anything to happen to you, Bri. You’re my anchor...God forbid…” Roger trailed off. Brian smiled sweetly.

“Roger, I’d take a bullet for you.” He confessed softly. Roger gasped, and met his eyes. Brian continued to smile at him. Slowly, but surely, Roger inched his face forward and softly pecked Brian’s lips. Brian kissed him back just as gently, as if one wrong move would shatter him. Roger pulled back and smiled. Brian smiled, too.

“Well,” He joked. Roger knew it was a joke. “Guess you’re just as bad as Tim, now, eh?” He fibbed, poking Roger’s chest. Roger rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know, Brian, this might be worse. _ I _ think you’re worth more than just a shag.” Roger replied honestly. Brian smiled wide and kissed Roger’s forehead, who giggled at the action.

“I sure hope so.” He whispered against Roger’s forehead. Roger never felt this loved and appreciated around Tim, let alone this safe and warm. Brian was like a nest he could fly to whenever he needed to. Brian would always be there with open arms. “So...what’s the deal with you and Tim?” Brian asked tentatively. Technically, he was still with his girlfriend Chris, but he’d fancied Roger long before he met her. Roger shrugged.

“I’m thinking of breaking up with him.” He replied, smiling. “He’s a dickwad.” Brian laughed.

“I’m glad you see my side of things. I know I never told you, mostly because I didn’t want you to think I was jealous, but I never really did approve of your relationship with him. I knew that it wouldn’t end well and that you could do better, but…” Brian trailed off. He once again made eye contact with Roger. “You’re done with him?” Roger smiled.

“I’m done.” 

“What’re you gonna say?” Brian asked, leaning back against the tub. Roger shrugged.

“I dunno, I already said what I wanted too...maybe a nice final line and then kick him out of our--sorry,  _ my _ apartment. My flat. ” Brian nodded thoughtfully. 

“Well, if you need any help, I’m right behind you, Rog.” Brian commented. He leaned forward and kissed the blond’s cheek.

Roger wasn’t angry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! may or may not continue this....but i do have some ideas brewing


End file.
